


Sabriel Advent 2019

by GabrielLives



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Gabriel (Supernatural), Annoyed Sam Winchester, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Blood Loss, Blowjobs, Demons, Depowered Gabriel, Depowered Gabriel (Supernatural), Drabble, Face-Fucking, Ficlet, Fluff, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Gabriel saves the day, Hot Chocolate, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Knitting, Left to die, Love Confessions, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Sabriel - Freeform, Scarves, Shock, Snow Globe, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Vacations, Whump, Worried Gabriel (Supernatural), falling in a frozen lake, giving up hope, lack of grace, mentions of Naomi - Freeform, passed out, sabriel advent prompt list, space heater sam, stab wounds, tw blood, tw drowning, would you even drink that?, wtf gabriel?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: A series of drabbles and ficlets for @holydean and @6-wings sabriel advent prompt list on tumblr.Chapters will have any warnings listed on them
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 32
Kudos: 68





	1. Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> depowered!Gabriel

The bunker is cold. 

It’s not really surprising though. Wood, tiles, and concrete don’t lend themselves to retaining heat, and the bunker is half buried in the cold Kansas ground, leaching the cold into the already chilly walls and air. 

And ever since Gabriel fell, the cold was leaching into him, too. 

He had long lost the power of his grace and his wings. The emptiness that it left behind seemed to soak the cold into him. Shivers rocked him at all times, and Gabriel with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders was a far more common sight than him without one. 

But Gabriel knew what could help when he felt that the cold was too much for him.

Sam was a furnace. Gabriel swore he could actually see the heat waves rolling off the hunter’s body. It was a new form of heaven for Gabriel. And Sam, caring bastard that he was, always seemed to know when Garbiel needed the warmth. 

Without a word, Sam would grab a few of the largest blankets he had, find Gabriel, miserable and shaking, and pull the former archangel onto his lap and wrap them both up together. Those giant hands rubbed circles on Gabriel’s back, up and down his arms, massaged Gabriel’s fingers, anywhere he could reach until the blood in Gabriel’s viens warmed up and his shaking subsided. 

And after that, after Gabriel was comfortable and toasty, feeling safe and cared for tucked under the chin of his hunter, they would stay close. Sam would pull the blankets tighter around them and sink a little lower into whatever couch or chair or bed they were sitting on, and the two of them would drift off to sleep, the knowledge that they always had each other swirling between them.


	2. Hot Chocolate

"Here ya go, Samshine," Gabriel murmured softly, handing Sam a steamy, warm mug. He held another one in his own hands as he settled on the couch next to Sam, a crackling fire filling the room with light and cozy heat. 

“Thanks, Gabriel.” Sam tossed his blanket back over Gabriel’s legs, and the two of them snuggled down for a bit of quiet time together. Gabriel took a few sips of his drink, sighing with pleasure at the peacefulness he always felt around his hunter and the toasty drink in his hands. 

Days like this were few and far between, and Gabriel intended to partake in them whenever they got the opportunity. He watched Sam with a soft smile and love in his heart, enjoying the beauty the fire light cast upon Sam’s gorgeous face. Sam caught his eye, smiling back with just as much love and a bit of a blush, hiding the redness in his cheeks with a sip from his mug.

“Oh, jesus!” Sam cried as he spit the drink back into his cup. “What is this, Gabriel?”

“It’s hot chocolate, Sam a lam.” He quirked an eyebrow up. “Do you not like it?”

“Why is it so...thick? And it’s so sweet its dissolving my teeth.” Sam stuck the tip of his finger into the drink, pulling it back out to reveal a thick coating of brown over the skin. “Wait a minute,” Sam slowly said as his eyes jumped from one hand to the other. “Is this…” With a quick flick of his tongue, he tasted the thick liquid on his finger, rolling it around in his mouth as he tried to place what it was. “Did you just melt down a Hersheys bar and call it hot chocolate?”

“No way, Sam! I melted down a  _ bunch  _ of Hershey's bars and called it hot chocolate.”

Sam scrunched his face up in disgust, a nauseated groan bubbling up out of his throat.

“What?” Gabriel shrugged as he defended himself. “It’s chocolate, and it’s hot. What’s the problem here? Sam! Come back! Don't dump that out I'll drink it!” he called out as Sam stomped to the bunker’s kitchen.


	3. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw:drowning

When Sam dropped through the frozen ice cap of the lake, the only thing he could feel was the shock. Muscles and veins and skin tightening up so quickly it felt like it could break his bones like they were dust. Sam gasped, an involuntary motion that let in more ice cold water than air. 

Sam’s clothes were soaked through in an instant, making already heavy limbs slow. He knew he should stay calm, that thrashing and kicking with no thought would land him in more danger, after all, the Grindylow that was supposedly drowning the children from the neighboring town was still out there. 

But the cold of the water kept his eyes sealed shut, and Sam’s fingers were no longer grasping at the edge of the broken ice. He tried to kick his feet harder, to keep it together long enough to get back up to the surface, to safety. Stretching out, Sam could only feel the flow of water around his fingers and the last of his air bubbling up around them. His lungs burned, and the vague light that seeped through his eyelids was fading further and further. 

Finally, Sam relented, succumbing to the weight of his limbs. He stilled in the water, fingers still outstretched towards the now placid surface of the lake. As his mind slowed, one last thought prevailed, a constant thought, a prayer, reaching out and hoping to get a response.

_ Gabriel. _

There was a sharp tug on Sam's soaked jacket, and suddenly the hunter found himself rushing up. He heard a loud splash, then the familiar rush of grace before he doubled over and unceremoniously vomited up the lake water he swallowed.

"There ya go," Sam heard, calming words to match the hand on his shaking back. "Get all of it out, kiddo."

"G-Gabriel…" Sam sputtered before another coughing fit overtook him.

"Damn it, Sam. Why do ya always wait until the last minute to tell me you're in trouble?"

Sam turned towards Gabriel's voice, both chiding and full of worry. He forced his eyes open, violent shivers rocking his body as Sam took in Gabriel's equally soaked form. He tried to say something, teeth chattering and his hair freezing in front of his face, but the archangel cut him off before Sam had a chance to get out more than a whimper. 

"Don't apologize, Sam. Just don't." Gabriel placed a hand on Sam's cheek, warmth flowing into the reckless hunter he loved so much. "We need to get you inside."

A snap echoed across the ice covered lake, and the two men vanished with the sound of feathers in the wind.


	4. Snow

Heavy footsteps made their way down the metal staircase of the bunker, and Gabriel raised his head from the book he was reading at the sound of them, the soft glow of the map table reflecting in his eyes.

“Hey Samsquatch,” he called as he carefully closed the ancient tome, “how’d the hunt go?”

“Oh, not too bad,” Sam replied as he dipped down, placing a kiss on Gabriel’s forehead. “Just a little salt ‘n burn. Easy enough for me and Dean to take care of it.”

“Mmm, that’s good,” Gabriel hummed into the gentle touch. He caught Sam’s hand as the hunter pulled back, landing his own kiss on the rough and calloused fingers of his lover. They shared a soft smile between them, and after a pause, continued on. 

“The town was actually really nice. Kind of a tourist trap. You would've liked it." Sam rummaged around in his duffle for a moment, pulling out a small box wrapped in the comics page from a newspaper. "Gotcha a little something."

Gabriel's eyes sparkled even brighter as he took the box. "Oh! For me? Gigantor, you shouldn't have." His eyes never left the box as he heard Sam chuckle at his enthusiasm. 

"I wanted to." Sam ducked down again, kissing Gabriel's hair and setting off down the hall towards their room. "Gonna shower, then pass out. Come to bed soon."

"Mmm hmm." 

Not wanting to destroy the paper, Gabriel carefully undid the tape holding the corners together. Even though the box was small, he was delighted to discover Sam had used the whole page to wrap it in. Smoothing out the wrinkles, Gabriel folded it up to read later.

The black cardboard box was plain except for the name of the gift shop where Sam had bought it on the side in silver lettering. He opened it, and reaching a hand inside he pulled out a domed snow globe. 

With a smile forming on his face, Gabriel gave it a gentle shake and then stilled to watch the snow fall and settle.

As he gazed at the scene inside the dome, he gasped softly at what he saw. It was a picture of them, a close up of Sam and Gabriel bundled up in winter hats and scarves, hugging and smiling as the snow fell around them.

Gabriel remembered this day. An early Kansas snowfall just after they had gotten together. Sam wanted to go for a walk, and Gabriel thought the freshly fallen snow looked so pretty. 

Gabriel snapped his fingers, and all his books returned to their shelves. Clutching his perfect gift, Gabriel followed the sound of the running shower, intent on showing Sam how much it meant to him.


	5. Vacation

“You need a vacation,” Gabriel chirped suddenly, his chin resting in his hand propped up on the bunker’s kitchen table. 

“I don't think so, Gabe,” Sam said with a chuckle as he popped another spoonful of cereal in his mouth. “I've had my fill of shitty hotel rooms and continential breakfasts,” he added as he chewed.

“I am  _ appalled _ , Sam.” With over dramatic flourish, Gabriel stood, spinning around the kitchen as he continued. “Do you really think that I would send you anywhere  _ close _ to those disgusting, roach infested, dead bodies floating in the pool, soggy ass waffle serving, cardboard boxes then maybe you don't know me very well.”

“Oh, I know you plenty well. And I wouldn't put it past you to send us there for no other reason than to fuck with me.”

“Sam, please. I love you so much more than that.”

A sharp snap echoed off the tile walls, and Sam shifted in his seat as the scenery around him altered, the kitchen fading away and a deserted sandy beach complete with soft crashing ocean waves appearing in its place.

The seat beneath him vanished as well, and Sam dropped unceremoniously to the warm sand. 

"What the hell, Gabriel?" Sam scrambled to his feet, and too quickly discovered his cozy flannel pajamas had disappeared. His eyes went wide at the sight of the skin tight, black boy shorts practically painted on him, and nothing else. 

"What  _ the hell, Gabriel!?"  _ he growled, hiding himself behind his hands.

"What can I say, I like the view."

"Where are we?"

"Still in the bunker, Sam a lam," Gabriel crooned with a smile. "It's just an illusion, of course."

Sam frowned, huffing his displeasure at the archangel. "Give me back my clothes."

"Don't like the beach? Not a problem, my love." There was another snap, and the summer beach transformed to a wooded trail, autumn leaves falling as Sam found himself atop a horse, Gabriel on his own beside him. "Perhaps a romantic horseback ride to a scenic hilltop."

"Gabriel," Sam closed his eyes in frustration, "why am I still not wearing a shirt?" 

"Because I still like the view," Gabriel snarked as he reached over to flick Sam's cowboy hat down over his eyes a little. "You can definitely pull off the look."

"If you don't stop this, I won't talk to you for a week." Sam pulled out his most devastating glare, not quite sure the threat would ever persuade Gabriel to stop.

"Still not your cup of tea?" Another snap rang out and Sam wished he was still in bed. 

As the shimmer faded again, Sam's anger instantly faded away as he took in the new surroundings. They both were seated at a sturdy wooden table, small desk lamps spread out and giving a soft light to the room. Around them were shelves, covered from floor to ceiling in books. More than Sam could ever hope to read. Sam gasped in awe as his eyes trailed up, seeing floor after floor of more precious books, and at the very top, the domed ceiling that was covered in fluffy renaissance angels. 

"Oh my god. Gabriel…" Sam felt overwhelmed at the sights around him. He ran a hand over his mouth, confusion settling over him as his fingers bumped into cold plastic that was resting on his face. 

A pair of black rimmed glasses sat on Sam's nose, plucked off so Sam could examine them. He glanced down further to see himself wearing a deep maroon sweater vest with a faint argyle pattern, a black button up underneath it.

"I look like a teacher," Sam chuckled, letting out a loud laugh when he glanced over to Gabriel and found him looking at him like a cup of water in the desert.

"Haven't you been listening?" Gabriel asked as he plucked the glasses from Sam's fingers to gently place them back on his face. "I like the view." Gabriel smiled. "So how 'bout this place? Am I getting warm?" Gabriel leaned in closer, only inches away from Sam, "Do you like it?”

“You have a kink,” Sam said with a coy smile of his own. “And yeah, this is the one. We definitely need a vacation.”

The small space between them disappeared as Sam leaned forward, connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. A final snap echoed out in the air, and the illusion dissolved away, the archangel and his hunter following it, leaving the bunker’s kitchen empty behind them.


	6. Scarves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its February and this advent list was for December, but I've got time and inspiration! I'm still gonna finish it.

The sound of clinking knitting needles was a constant whenever there was downtime in the bunker. The angels spent a good deal of their time sitting together on the well worn couch in Dean’s man cave, Gabriel watching intently and doing his best to copy the smooth movements of Castiel’s confident stitches. He definitely wasn't always as precise as the younger angel, and on more than a few occasions the Winchester brothers were subjected to Gabriel’s creative swearing and Sam helping reroll the angrily unraveled yarn. 

At a certain point Gabriel stopped working on his gift whenever Sam came around him, always saying it's supposed to be a surprise. Sam always just rolled his eyes because he knew quite well what Gabriel was making, and then he would just collapse next to Gabriel on the couch and turn on some movie on Dean’s big tv, an arm slung over Gabriel’s shoulders and pulling him close.

But soon enough, Gabriel deemed his work complete, or as complete as it was going to get. He found Sam in his room, knocking on the hunter’s open door, one hand behind his back to hide his gift.

“Come on in, Gabriel,” Sam said, a warm smile on his face as he set aside his book. 

The archangel cursed his lack of grace at the moment. What he wouldn't give to snap himself somewhere else.  _ Anywhere  _ else. Why was he so nervous, anyway? Gabriel used to be able to conjure the base materials of the universe. Who knew that giving someone he cared about this small token of friendship and love could be so hard.

“Um, ok,” Gabriel coughed nervously as he crossed the threshold into the room. “So, uhh, Sam. Sammy. Samster." He laughed, an obvious cover for his jitters. "… I know that Christmas is long gone and it’s still not quite your birthday, but I, uh, I got a little something for ya." 

He pulled the elegantly wrapped box out from behind his back, hesitating for a second before handing it over to Sam. The hunter gazed at it, taking in the course brown paper and twine, a few leaves entwined in the string. 

"Thanks, Gabriel." Sam knew what was in the box, he'd been watching Gabriel slowly stitching it together for weeks, but still he held the gift in his hands with awe as he gently unwrapped it. The paper fell away and Sam lifted the lid to find a neatly folded pile of fabric. 

"Oh, you finished it," he said softly, glancing up at Gabriel with a dazzling smile. 

"Y-Yeah," Gabriel stuttered, caught off guard with the butterflies Sam's look conjured in his stomach. "I hope you still like the color."

Sam nodded, "Absolutely. I love it, Gabriel." He reached into the box, fingers dipping into the wild tassels of the end of the scarf. The feeling of the cotton on his skin was nice, soft with a slightly scratchy texture. Sam pulled the scarf out of the box, intending to try it on right there. It unrolled, pooled on the floor and Sam qawked a little at how long it seemed to be. 

“Went a little crazy with it, huh?” Sam said with a laugh. Gabriel shifted on his feet, a slight blush rising on his cheeks as he quickly looked away. He tried to hide his shy smile, but Sam caught it. 

His own smile wide on his face, Sam slung the scarf over his head and around his neck, but as he looked down, he noticed that the ends of the scarf were still pooled around his feet. 

“Oh,” he uttered, “maybe a lot crazy.” 

“Well, it was good practice,” Gabriel explained. “Cas kept telling me that practice makes perfect, or something like that, and I guess I lost track of what I was doing.” 

Sam bent down to the floor and grabbed a section of the fabric in each hand and stood back up. The scarf length dipped in a U between his neck and hands, and yet was long enough to have about 12 inches or so still draped along the floor.

"I can see that." 

They both shared a laugh at Gabriel's outrageous gift. Sam didn't care how ridiculously long it was, he would wrap it around himself a million times to see Gabriel light up when he wore it. 


	7. Bright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw violence against sam winchester  
> tw demon attack  
> tw blood

Strange how something so beautiful and brilliant could be so horrible at the same time. 

A tiny knick, that's all it took. One small incision of his perfect skin, and the dark and grimy building, long abandoned to the things that prowl the night, exploded in a light so bright it felt like the sun, burning away demons like ants under a microscope. 

Under it all, Sam could hear screaming. Not out of fear, but of rage. Surrounded by the radiance and crushing gravity of Gabriel's escaping grace, Sam was trapped. Huddled in terror and in too much pain to move. 

One well placed stab wound to the chest and the demons got what they wanted, an archangel so distraught at the thought that Sam might be dying that they could sneak up behind him and take his grace with one stealthy slash with a stolen angel blade. But with the first cut they were vaporized, grace and emotions roiling within Gabriel exploding when they found an outlet. 

"G-Gab-" Sam choked on his words, his voice caught between the blood flowing up his throat and the weight of Gabriel’s grace on his chest. He reached out instead, hiding his eyes behind one arm as the other grasped blindly in the light. 

With a brush of fingers against Gabriel’s skin, the noise and light and searing pain vanished, leaving only the dull ache of the stab wound between his ribs. 

“Gabriel,” Sam heaved, blood soaking into his flannel. With each heavy, ragged breath, each pulse of his struggling heart, Sam felt his strength leaving him, pooling under his jeans and spreading further and further from him. He pressed a hand to the wound, hissing through his teeth at the pain. 

The glow of grace faded from the archangel’s eyes. For a moment, Gabriel’s eyes glazed over, staring at nothing as the air around him settled and the electricity faded from the space. Underneath him, Sam groaned, pulling Gabriel back to this ugly warehouse and his wounded mate. 

_ “Shit!”  _ the archangel exclaimed, face contorting with fear. “Sam, I got you. Just hang on.” 

The sound of Gabriel’s voice was muffled in Sam’s ears, quiet and far away. And as the blackness swirled in the corners of Sam’s vision, he saw the gold fighting yet failing to hold it back, and he slumped to the floor and passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story continues on the next part.


	8. Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been struggling with this little thing for like a week whats the deal with me?
> 
> tw blood

The quiet of the Bunker’s library was broken with a rushed flourish of wings and a loud thud as Gabriel and Sam landed together in a crumpled pile, the hunter’s blood still flowing from the wound in his chest. 

“Sam! Wake up, Sam!” Gabriel was shouting at the man slumped in his arms. “You’re  _ not _ dying on me today, you bastard!” 

He pressed a palm to Sam’s chest, the light of his grace bleeding out from Gabriel’s skin, flowing in and around Sam. A thundering of footsteps echoed closer as Dean ran in, momentarily stunned by the sight of all that blood covering his brother. A pained grunt was ripped from Sam’s throat, and Dean’s hunter instincts kicked into gear. 

“What the hell happened?” Dean snarled, his hands pushing Sam’s sweat slick hair back from his eyes. “SAMMY!”

“Can you just shut the fuck up for a second, Dean,” Gabriel groaned. “My tank’s a little low at the moment, and I need to concentrate.”

Dean’s hands cradled Sam’s head as he watched with fear as Gabriel’s grace swirled between them. Blood slowly vanished, skin stitched itself back together and soon the only evidence that Sam had been hurt was a small tear in his flannel shirt.

In an instant, Gabriel’s grace was gone from the room and the archangel was hunched over, heaving breaths and a few beads of sweat forming and trickling down his forehead. Concerned, Dean reached over and gripped Gabriel’s shoulder tightly, silently asking if he was alright. Gabriel offered a weak wave of his hand and a nod of his head in return. Knowing Gabriel was as ok as he could be at the moment, Dean let his concern fall back to his brother.

But something was wrong. 

Sam was still unconscious on the floor, his giant frame still sprawled out, limp and motionless.

“Sam,” Dean called, shaking his brother’s shoulder. “Sam, wake up.” 

Sam remained still.

Gabriel and Dean shared a worried glance.

“What’s happening?” Dean asked, worry creeping into his voice. “Did you fix him or what?”

Gabriel scoffed to cover his own growing concern and pressed two fingers to Sam's forehead. "He's in shock. Turns out getting stabbed will do that to a guy."

"Shit," Dean quietly cursed.

"I'll take him to his room," Gabriel continued, scooping up Sam easily despite his lowered grace. "Grab some warm water, towels, and extra pillows and blankets."

They separated, Dean scrambling for supplies while Gabriel carefully carried Sam down the hall to place him gently on his bed. For a moment, Gabriel felt lost. A bit of dread was steadily growing in the archangel’s gut every second that Sam didn't wake up. This was something that Gabriel couldn't heal, though, and the very thought had Gabriel sinking lower and lower in his own mind. 

“You have to wake the fuck up, Sam,” Gabriel whispered, his words trembling as much as his body. He felt his legs wobble, strength wavering the longer he looked at Sam’s unmoving form. Tears clouded his vision, a tightness rising in his throat as Gabriel’s will finally broke. He collapsed, barely thinking to grab the nearby desk chair before his body hit the ground.

Gabriel felt the warm wetness on his cheeks, felt the deep ache in his chest as he fought to keep himself from screaming. With a weak snap of his fingers, the lights in Sam’s room went off, the darkness slightly eased by the light from the hallway trickling in from the door. He needed to collect himself. Sam was going to wake up soon. Yes, he would. He had to wake up. 

Gabriel took Sam’s hand in his own, absentmindedly pressing what little grace he had into the hunter’s skin. 

“Wake up, just wake up.” 

“...G-Gabe.”

Gabriel’s head shot up, eyes wide in disbelief that Sam had spoken. His grip on Sam’s hand only tightened as he leaned closer, not daring to speak above a whisper. “Sam? Are you ok?”

Sam’s eyes fluttered open, and even in the darkness Gabriel could see the colors swimming together there. “What happened?” he asked weakly. 

“I barely had the grace to get you home, much less heal you. But...but you still wouldn't wake up.” Gabriel wiped away the tears on his face, sniffled as he tried to compose himself. “I was sc-scared.”

Sam huffed a quiet laugh. “Like you could ever be rid of me that easy.”

“Please,” Gabriel chided weakly, “like I’d ever stop trying to save you.”

A warm smile flitted across Sams’s face, love and affection shining in them. With a gentle tug, Sam pulled Gabriel off his chair and onto his bed. Gabriel certainly didn't fight it, and crawled up the bed to nestle himself tightly in Sam’s strong embrace. 

That’s how Dean found them a few moments later as he burst into the room, the two of them taking their comfort in each other’s arms.


	9. Clouds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these just keep getting worse DX

“Hey, Gabriel,” Sam called as he entered his bedroom in the bunker, plastic bags crinkling in his hands.

From behind the laptop, Gabriel popped up. “Hey, Samshine,” he chirped, a sucker hanging from his mouth. “Back from your supply run already?” 

“Yep. Even found you a little something.” Sam tossed a large bag across the room, and Gabriel caught it just in time to save the laptop a trip to the floor.

“Oh, Samsquatch you got me a new blanket!” 

“That’s for  _ us,  _ thank you very much.”

Gabriel barely was listening as he tore through the packaging, handful after handful of the feathery, white comforter spilling on top of him.

“Ahh, it’s like sleeping under a cloud,” Gabriel mused happily, his voice muffled by the soft fabric. 

Sam smiled at the wriggling pile on the bed as he put his other bags on his desk. Gabriel got himself comfortable with his new blanket wrapped around himself, only his face poking out through the folds of the fabric. “Now you  _ look _ like a cloud.”

“Well, I am an angel. It’s my natural habitat.”

Sam let out a laugh at that. 

“So, what were you doing at Target?” Gabriel asked as he noticed the store logo on the bags. “I thought you just went out for a basic supply run.”

A plastic bottle bounced off the floor, and Gabriel smirked at his lover’s flustered sputtering and wide eyes.

“Well, y-you know,” Sam faltered, “just...s-salt.”

“Salt.”

“Yeah, yep. Absolutely.”

“You went all the way to Target, to drive further and pay more money, for salt.” 

Sam pursed his lips, nodding as he shuffled on his feet. 

Gabriel could only laugh. “Liar! That bag’s full of your fancy shampoo and shit.”

“I also have this,” Sam said as he recovered his composure a bit. He pulled a rattling can from his bag and waved it in the air. Some sparkly pink spray paint to replace the cans Dean has in Baby.”

“Oh, Samwise,” Gabriel swooned, a mischievous smirk forming on his lips, ‘I knew I loved you.”


	10. Eats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content: blow jobs, face fucking

"Give me the damn remote, Gabriel," Sam hissed.

With the ratty recliner guarding him from his much much bigger boyfriend, Gabriel held the remote back and above his head, ready to bolt from the living room the moment he was able. 

"It's my turn to pick a show," Gabriel argued, yet through the facade of his anger that sly smirk somehow held firm. "And I wanna watch Good Eats!"

_ "Please.  _ You've seen every episode.  _ Twice!"  _ Sam slowly tried to sidestep the ugly chair between them, but Gabriel matched him step for step. "There's a show on TLC I really want to watch."

"There hasn't been anything good on that channel for years, and you know it! You just hate the fact that Alton Brown is a snack and I'm a hungry little bastard."

Sam blinked, caught off guard by the absurd line. Gabriel took advantage and bolted, crossing the living room in record time to run down the hall to their bedroom, cackling the whole way as he heard Sam hot on his heels.

He thought he made it, but as Gabriel turned to slam the door, Sam was there first, his giant body filling the door frame and sending a lightning thrill coursing through Gabriel's body. There was a glint in Sam's eye, one that Gabriel knew all too well. 

"Are you hungry, Gabriel?" he asked, sly and dangerous as he advanced on the smaller man. "Maybe I've got something to quench your hunger. Hmm?"

Sam had Gabriel in his sights, a predator stalking his prey. And Gabriel was entranced, golden eyes locked onto hazel as he was pushed further into the room. His legs hit the mattress, and Gabriel fell back to sit on the bed. But Sam kept moving, crowding his lover closer and closer, until Gabriel's nose was practically in his belly button. The remote clattered to the floor, the silly argument forgotten as the air around them fell heavy with anticipation. 

Gabriel's hands found their way under layers of flannel to the hot skin underneath. "God Sam, I'm starving."

In a blink of an eye, Gabriel slid to the floor, setting on his knees between Sam's legs. His fingers trembled with ecstasy as he hurriedly peeled through denim and fabric to reach his prize. Sam barely had time to feel the cool air of the room before his cock was overtaken by Gabriel's enthusiastic mouth, almost falling to his knees with the pleasure his lover provided. 

Long fingers dipped into golden curls, gripping tight to aid and guide Gabriel's magnificent blow job. 

"Ugh, yes. Gabriel…" Sam growled. "So good."

Gabriel relaxed his throat, letting Sam set the pace. He braced himself against the bed frame, closing his eyes and just enjoying the feel of Sam's glorious dick in his throat. All Gabriel could do was hang on as he let Sam face fuck him at his leisure, fingers digging into the fleshy meat of Sam's ass. 

"Fuck, Gabriel," Sam moaned, "can't believe you let me… feels so incredible." 

Sam thrust harder and harder, forcing Gabriel further and further up the bed. He was pushed off his knees, bent at an angle that should've been uncomfortable but was all manner of hot.

Gabriel was in heaven.

Sam shifted, raised his knee to be propped up on the bed by Gabriels chest. His thrusts never faltered, and each plunge of Sam's cock down Gabriel's throat sent wave after wave of pleasure sparking through the two men. Every smack of skin against skin was met with a rumble of pleasure from Gabriel, and the vibrations of Gabriel's moans only drove Sam to press harder, deeper, faster as he chased his release. 

"Ngh, so-so close."

Fingers clenched in his hair, and Gabriel doubled his efforts to finish Sam off. A flick of the tongue against the cock head, squeezing Sam's balls just the way Gabriel knew he liked it, blunt nails scratching down Sam's thigh. Every trick Gabriel knew to make Sam delirious with bliss. 

Soon enough, Sam's body tightened up, muscles staining and flexing against him as Gabriel took all that Sam gave him. He swallowed it all, not a drop wasted as Sam panted heavily above him, his grip loosening to lightly pet through Gabriel's hair.

"Are you satisfied now?" Sam huffed as he pulled away slightly, giving Gabriel the space to breath.

"Not even close, Sambo."


	11. Icy

Sam sighed impatiently as he checked the time again. How long does it take Gabriel to go to the bathroom? A few more minutes of clicking aimlessly on his phone and suddenly Sam was jumping at the sound of the passenger door swinging open.

“Hey, Sammy!” Gabriel called as he bounced into the seat, loudly sucking on a straw from his extra large cup.

“Don’t  _ ‘Hey, Sammy’  _ me,” Sam scowled. “You were in there for almost half an hour. What the hell were you doing?”

“Got distracted,” Gabriel answered easily. “That Icee machine was calling my name. Here’s a few things for you, too.” 

A small plastic bag materialized and dropped into Sam’s lap, one that the hunter knew wasn’t in his lover’s hands before.

“Don’t steal from the 7-11, Gabriel.” With a self pitying sign, Sam turned over the ignition on his Charger, ready to be back at the bunker after a twenty two hour round trip to a hunt that turned out to be a dud. The last few days had given him a low level headache that wouldn't go away, and although he loved Gabriel very much, a quiet night alone in his room would do him wonders.

“I paid for it,” Gabriel assured him. “I may be many things, Sam; lover, trickster, light of your life-”

“Total asshole.”

“Don't act like you don't like it,” Gabriel said with a wink. “I may be those things, but a thief I am not.”

Sam pulled out of the parking lot, preparing himself for the long ride home. But it seemed it wasn't going to be a quiet one, Gabriel slurping on his drink extra loud for fun.

“Hey, Sam.” Gabriel called his attention when he rolled to a stop at a red light. When Sam looked over, the archangel gave him a smile. “What color is my tongue?” He stuck out his tongue, and Sam cracked, his laughter cutting through the tension and helping him relax. 

“Purple. How’d you make a purple Icee?” 

“Mixed the cherry and the blueberry.” That familiar smirk fell across Gabriel’s lips as he leaned over to crowd Sam’s space. “Think it’ll transfer?”

“W-what?” Sam chuckled.

“Kiss me, Sam.”

He did without having to be told twice. Gabriel was bold right out of the gate, opening his mouth so he could twist and coil their tongues together. He felt Sam’s fingers at the back of his neck, putting the slightest bit of pressure there to-

_ BEEP BEEP! _

“Ah! Sorry,” Sam flustered as he pressed the gas, the light now green and a gap between his car and the crossroad. “That was your fault,” he pointed at Gabriel, laughing again.

Gabriel only had a smug look on his face, taking another drink and propping his feet up on the dashboard.

“So, did it work?”


	12. Frozen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: swearing, hypothermia and being frozen in the snow, gabriel and sam giving up hope, loss of grace

This was a shitty ending to an even shittier hunt.

"Saaam!" Gabriel yelled, the winter storm wind carrying his voice. "Sam, where are you!?"

Fucking witches. They always cause trouble. 

“This isn't funny, Sam!” The archangel pulled his coat tighter around himself, bracing against the fast falling snow and another gust of frozen wind.

All of their intel said this was a new witch, someone so inexperienced and green that even sweet, innocent Jack figured it out after looking at only three news articles. But it didn't take long for Sam and Gabriel’s easy hunt to dwindle into a full on disaster.

Long story short, the bitch left Gabriel missing more than half his grace and vanished Sam with a flick of her wrist when he tried to shoot her. Gabriel did manage to finish the job, but not before he made that witch tell him where she sent Sam. 

The middle of the dad damned snow covered forest surrounding her remote cabin.

Fuck.

And with Gabriel’s grace dwindling, he couldn't fly _or_ locate Sam by his soul.

_Double fuck._

So he trudged through each snow bank, the unfamiliar feeling of his toes going too cold and his skin burning with each gust of the winter storm. But he would not leave this forest without Sam. Never. 

But _shit_ did Gabriel need to catch his breath. He propped himself against a trunk of a tree, his head falling back with a thunk. Each heavy gasp rose in the wind, tears prickling in his eyes. How can humans do this? Without even half of his grace, this vessel wouldn't stop shaking. He was sluggish. He was so cold.

He had to find Sam. 

With a hard swallow and a mental pep talk, Gabriel hoisted himself up and forced his feet to move. Just one foot in front of the other. Keep going. _Save Sam._

He really wished that witch could have been a little more specific before he put an end to the evil bitch. 

Through the wind, a sound stopped Gabriel dead in his tracks. A deep groan bouncing through the trees that, if he had lost all of his grace, he would have definitely missed. Suddenly the cold didn't matter anymore as Gabriel’s ears perked up, straining to hear where the sound was coming from.

Gabriel sent out a weak sliver of grace, hoping and praying that he could feel out something, _anything_ that would lead him to his lover. The forest went silent for a moment, as if the presence of something so heavenly brought the forest to it’s knees, the wind and weather and animals making way for the immeasurable aura of power invading their space.

The sound echoed again, and Gabriel let out a shaky breath, relief flooding him. 

“Fuck,” Gabriel breathed. “Thank Father.” 

He followed the sound, ignoring the low branches scratching his skin as he ran. Finally, hunched over at the base of a thin birch tree, was his Sam, the blowing snow half covering him in drifts.

“Sam!” Gabriel rushed over, falling to his knees and sweeping the snow from his human’s hair and clothes. “Hey. Hey, ya gotta look at me, kid.” 

Sam managed another pained groan, but his eyes couldn't focus, and the blue tint to his lips was sending Gabriel’s panic higher and higher. 

“Shit, Sam,” Gabriel flinched, “your hands are ice. Can you hear me?” Thankfully, Sam seemed to understand, nodding brokenly as he tried to flex his frozen fingers around Gabriel's. 

“Good. That’s good, Samsquatch,” Gabriel worried as he rubbed Sam’s hand, hoping to warm them up. “I know you're cold, kiddo, and I know you're hurtin’, but we need to get you up and moving. I still can't fly, so we’re gonna have to hoof it for a while.”

“C-C-Can’t,” Sam struggled through his chattering teeth, trying to curl in tighter as he started trembling a little more violently. “You l-leave m-me.”

Gabriel let out a derisive chuckle. “I think you got frostbite in the brain, ‘cause I am absolutely not going anywhere without you.” He let out another small wave of grace, doing what he could to heal and warm up Sam. His tank’s were running low now, but Gabriel would give every last wisp of his grace to get Sam feeling better. “Now,” Gabriel breathed, hardening his voice as the cold attacked him with a little more vigor, “you need to pull those long moose legs up and stand the fuck up. I will _not_ leave you here, Sam.” He placed a hand on Sam’s cold cheek, waiting until Sam’s eyes met his own. “If you stay, I stay.”

Sam seemed to deflate, the snowflakes on his lashes weaving together with the tears that had formed. “‘M tired.”

Gabriel felt his throat tighten. “Come on, baby,” he fretted, “I know you are. But...we can't stay here. Think of your brother. You know he’ll tear the world apart if anything happens to you, and not even Cas would be able to stop him.”

Shaky arms came up and surrounded him, pulling Gabriel into his chest. All Gabriel could do was hug back, trembling like a leaf in Sam’s sluggish grip.

“Please,” Gabriel whispered, his own tears starting to gather. “Please, Sam. We have to go. _Please.”_

When he got no answer, Gabriel pulled back a bit, his heart clenching in his chest when he saw that Sam was unconscious. With his grace and fingers, Gabriel reached for Sam’s neck, desperation spiking with anxiety as he felt for a pulse. He let out a quiet sob of relief when he felt the too slow _thump-thump_ of a heartbeat. 

“Sam…” He shook Sam’s shoulders, but Sam didn't stir. “H-Hey, Sammy…” 

Nothing. 

Gabriel tried once more with whatever grace he had left. He tried to heal Sam, to fly them out of this fucking forest, to keep Sam’s heart pumping. There wasn't much left, and feeling the last dregs of his angelic self falter and spark out without helping Sam, Gabriel felt himself give up. 

“I’m so sorry, Sam,” Gabriel cried softly. With one last soft kiss, Gabriel pulled Sam’s limp arms around himself and settled under his chin. He sent out a small prayer to Castiel, not even sure he had the power to reach him, and with tears freezing paths on his cheeks, Gabriel let himself sleep.


	13. Fireplace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation from the previous chapter.  
> I dont have a specific time frame for these chapters to be in, but cas has a lot of his angel powers and can fly. I needed it.

“Ha! That’s a full house, baby!” Dean threw his cards down on the library table, beaming with glee as he reached for the pile of poker chips between the two of them. Castiel sat stoic, still holding his hand as he watched Dean grab at his winnings. “Figured you’d be better at this game, Cas”

“Hold on, Dean,” Cas said in his typical angel tone. His strong hand stayed Dean’s, halting the hunters delight in its track. “I believe that I have the better hand.”

Slowly, Cas revealed his cards. Normally hardened features melted into a smug smile, and Dean threw his head back with a loud groan.

“A royal flush?! Come on, Cas, how is that even possible?” 

Castiel only winked, his smirk growing a little more as he neatly collected his winnings.

“Well that’s what I get for playing a frickin’ angel, I guess.” Dean lifted his beer and took a long sip as he watched. “You can't keep yourself from cheating. Thought I had ya there.” 

They laughed quietly together as Cas sorted his chips. Dean leaned forward on the table, beer bottle pointed at the angel. 

“You are definitely counting cards.”

Castiel lifted his own beer, clinking it with Dean’s.

“Most definitely.”

He raised it to his lips, but before he could take a sip, Castiel froze. 

_ Cassie, please. I need help. _

“Cas, what’s up?” Dean asked after he swallowed his beer.

A sharp ringing echoed in the library, and Castiel’s eyes glowed with grace. 

_ Hurry, Cas. Find me. _

“Hey,” Dean whistled, waving his hand in front of the angel’s face, “where’d you go?”

Castiel’s voice was sharp. “Gabriel needs help.”

“Help? With what? That newbie witch hunt? That’s why Sam’s there.” Unease crept its way up Dean’s spine. His brother should have no problem keeping the shortstack safe, so why is Gabriel calling Cas? What happened to Sam?

“We need to go.” The urgency in Castiel’s voice garnered no argument, and without thinking, Dean was up and tucking his gun into the back of his pants. He rounded the table, ready to pull Cas towards the Impala and book it towards Minnesota at light speed. 

“I’ll drive.”

“There’s no time.”

Without another word, two fingers were on Dean’s forehead. His world spun, and in an instant Dean was standing ankle deep in freshly fallen snow. Darkness enveloped the forest he found himself in, the wind softly carrying the sounds of far off coyotes around them. A gust of frozen breeze cut through Dean’s skin, only his henley protecting him from the elements. 

“Hell, Cas, you could’ve whammied up a jacket for me.”

Castiel ignored Dean’s complaining, and unfazed by the harsh weather walked off through the trees. Dean sighed as he hugged himself against the cold, and stumbled after the angel. It didn't take more than a few moments for Cas to stop, finally finding what he was looking for.

“‘Ey, man. What are we doin’ out-”

Dean stopped, his eyes falling to the snow covered lump sitting at the base of the tree. Two men were huddled together, faces buried in each other as their arms clutched each other close. He spied familiar fabric, and a chill ran through his blood.

“Sammy!” 

He was there in a second, prying the two men apart, although they didn't let each other go readily, quickly pressing fingers at his brother's throat. 

“T-There’s a pulse,” Dean stuttered, “just barely.” 

“Dean.”

Dean’s head spun, wild eyes falling to Cas, the angel statuesque in the falling snow. A strong hand gripped his shoulder, and in the blink of an eye, all four men were back at the bunker. Dean immediately set to work pushing handfuls of melting snow off Gabriel and his brother. He tried to separate them, but all trying to pry Gabriel’s arms off his brother earned him was a pained groan and the archangel weakly pawing at Sam even harder.

"Let go," Dean whispered, a tightness growing in his throat and his eyes starting to burn.

"Dean." 

Cas's voice was softer now, the hand on Dean's shoulder gentle and comforting.

"Let me."

With a snap of the angel's fingers, both Sam and Gabriel's clothes were dry, and Dean could feel the tension in his shoulders fade with the subtle blue tint in both of the men's skin. 

Gabriel stirred first, arms tightening around Sam's neck before he blearily lifted his head, eyes immediately widening as they fell on Sam.

"Sam!" Gabriel buried his fingers deep in Sam's hair, lifting his face and shaking gently. "Sam, wake up."

"Sammy…" Dean choked out as he sat next to them, squeezing his brother's arm.

A collective breath was let out as Sam's eyes fluttered open, blinking heavily as he took in the scene around him.

"G'briel? De?" 

Gabriel let out a quiet sob of relief, then leaned in close and pressed a tender kiss to his lover's lips.

~~

Hours later, after Dean fretted over the safety and well being of his brother, sent him for a hot shower and a change of clothes, after a brotherly heart to heart over a glass of bourbon, Sam needed a moment. A moment just decompress. He finally got his brother to go to bed, not sure Dean believed him when he said he was fine. But honestly Sam didn't really care what Dean thought right now. He just wanted to be alone.

Well, maybe not alone.

As if on cue, Gabriel wandered into the room.

The light from the bunker's fireplace jumped across the room, accentuating the deep worry lines that Gabriel seemed to have picked up in the last day.

"Hey," the archangel spoke quietly, "how ya doing there, Sambo?"

Sam sighed. "Been better."

"Wanna talk about it?" Gabriel grabbed the glass decanter and two tumblers from the wet bar against the wall, bringing them over to share with Sam in front of the fire. 

Sam accepted his glass, eyes on Gabriel as his drink was poured. "Did you talk to Cas?" Sam dodged the question.

"Yeah," Gabriel murmured as he poured his own glass of bourbon, settling deeper into his chair after he set the decanter on a side table. "He tried to jump start my grace. No go on that," he griped, bitterly taking a sip of his drink. His face scrunched up at the taste. "Guess I gotta just wait it out."

Sam nodded, downing his whole glass in one gulp. He watched the flames for a moment, the sound of the crackling logs calming him. "It'll be ok, Gabe," he said, reaching between the chairs to take Gabriel's hand. 

They sat like that for a while, the feeling of Sam's thumb caressing his skin soothing Gabriel's nerves.

"Sam," Gabriel broke the silence, "when we were...out there, in that forest, I-I thought I was going to lose you. That bitch stole my grace. She took the only thing away that could help you."

Sam felt Gabriel's grip tighten.

"I had a thought out there, that I would do anything to save you. Even give up my own existence to know that you could be safe."

"Gabriel-"

The archangel took another drink, swallowing what was left in one shot.

"I love you, Sam Winchester," Gabriel hissed through the burn of alcohol. "Whether or not you feel the same way, whether or not you're in this for more than a hunting partner and a way to blow off steam…" Gabriel's breath was ragged, determination written on his face as he locked eyes with Sam. "I love you. With all the depth of my being."

The corners of Sam's lips quirked up, a breathy laugh bubbling out of him. He pulled Gabriel's hand up to his lips, placing a kiss on his knuckles. "Gabriel, I love you, too." He kissed his palm. "I have for a long time." He kissed his wrist. "Frankly, I think I've been waiting for you to get tired of me and move on," Sam said with a sad smile.

"Oh, Sam," Gabriel breathed, still watching Sam's lips on his skin, "could never get tired of you, kiddo. You're perfect."

Sam hummed, content to just pull Gabriel out of his chair and set their glasses down before he wrangled Gabriel into straddling his lap. His giant hands skimmed along the lean lines of Gabriel's body, drawing out soft gasps between their slow kisses.

"Now that we know we both caught feelings," Gabriel purred between kisses, "I can add it to the list of 'Things Sam Can Make Me Scream'."

A sly smirk broke over Sam's face, a glint of mischief sparkling in his eyes. 

"Care to give it a try?"


	14. Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation from the last two chapters. Gabriel is still without his Grace and Sam is still his loving self

“This sucks.” 

Sam smiled at Gabriel’s muffled voice as he raised his eyes from his book. He expected Gabriel to keep going, to whine a bit and then roll over and try to convince Sam to have a little fun with him, but Gabriel was unmoving, face pressed deep into his pillow. The life, the joy, that Gabriel always bubbled over with seemed to be slowly leaving the archangel, and the longer that he went without having his grace restored, the more Gabriel deflated.

His smile morphed into a sad frown, and Sam placed his book on his bedside table. “I know it seems bad, Gabriel,” Sam said, reaching over and placing a comforting hand on Gabriel’s arm, “but I know we can figure it out soon. Cas has been helping when he can. I'm sure he'll think of something."

Gabriel whipped his head up from the pillow, and Sam startled at the look of pure fury he saw in his lover’s eyes.

“Oh,  _ will he?”  _ Gabriel spat, anger taking over as he climbed off the bed. “We’ve already tried that. Many, many times, in fact. And in case you haven't noticed, Sam, I’m still a useless mess.”

“Gabriel…” 

“No, Sam,” Gabriel cut him off, a hand running through his hair in frustration, “I know what I am right now. So don't try to butter me up with your sweet nothings.” He stormed towards the bedroom door. “I won't let Cas waste one more ounce of his grace on me.”

Gabriel ripped the door open, almost running into Castiel on the other side, his fist raised to knock on Sam’s door.

“Gabriel,” the angel spoke, already recovered from his jolt of surprise, “I think I have found a way for you to recover your grace.”

His eyebrows set in a deep frown, and with a resentful and bitter, “No,” Gabriel pushed past his brother, headed for anywhere else in the bunker. He could hear Sam calling his name, but Gabriel ignored him. He turned into the kitchen, gasping as he nearly ran into Castiel. 

“Leave me alone,” Gabriel muttered, heading for the fridge. He opened it, ignoring his brother for idly pushing tubs of leftover food around. 

“Please.  _ Brother,”  _ Cas pleaded. “Hear me out.”

“No.” Gabriel slammed the fridge. “Don't give me any more of yourself.”

“Of course I won't.”

“G-Good,” Gabriel stuttered, a little taken aback at Castiel’s answer. He thought for sure his brother would fight a little harder to keep trying to heal him. “I don't want it.”

Castiel continued on. “I have been talking with the angels in Heaven, and we feel that a trip home would set your grace right.”

“You wanna send me to  _ Naomi _ to heal my grace?!” Gabriel snarled. “You do know she’s the one that has a tendency to take our memories and, oh, you know,  _ brainwashed you?!” _

“Yes, I am aware of the somewhat shameful acts that Heaven has done.” At least Castiel had the good sense to look sheepish about his suggestion. 

_ “Shameful  _ isn't the word I’d use, brother.” 

“But I’m not referring to Naomi.”

Gabriel continued to glare at Castiel, even as Sam came barreling into the kitchen. 

“Gabriel,” he breathed, cautiously breaking the weighted silence between the angels, “can Cas help you?”

The veins in Gabriel’s neck pulsed as he clenched his jaw. “I don't  _ want  _ their help.”

Castiel sighed. “All I want is to help you. All Heaven wants is for you to be whole again” 

Sam watched the dread and rage wash over his lover. He slipped a hand over Gabriel’s shoulder, the muscles quivering in anger. “Gabe,” he whispered, “I could go with you.”

“ _ What!?” _ Gabriel turned in shock. “Absolutely not, Sam.”

Sam’s features softened, the hunter pulling out his most devastating puppy eyes, the ones he knew Gabriel couldn't resist. 

Gabriel swallowed, his resolve crumbling ever so slightly before he pulled himself back together.

“No. No way am I letting you anywhere near those feathered dicks. One whiff of your soul and they’ll be chomping at the bit to get you in their clutches.”

“But… if it’ll help…?”

A fresh wave of ire rolled through him, and Gabriel was shouting again. “What good does it do for me if it hurts you in the process?! No! I’m not going. Cas isn't going.” He pointed a finger in Sam’s chest.  _ “You're  _ not going! I’d rather stay this way for the rest of my miserable life and die than go back to those assholes!”

Gabriel fled from the kitchen, angry footsteps echoing through the bunker until Sam and Castiel heard the heavy slam of the bunker’s front entrance. 

There was a silence between them, broken after a few moments by Sam’s heavy sigh. He turned sad eyes to Castiel. “Miserable?”

“He’s just angry,” Castiel comforted his friend. “He has always been very passionate. Would you like me to go after him?”

“No, Cas. Let’s give him a minute and then I’ll go talk to him.” 

With a knowing nod and a soft smile, Castiel left, his small pile of books about angel grace waiting for him in the library. Sam was a few steps behind him. He took his time getting his boots and jacket on, then slowly made his way up the staircase to the main entrance. 

He stepped through the heavy door into the cold Kansas winter, and followed the well worn paths looking for his pissed off boyfriend. 


	15. Flurries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another continuation from the last few days.
> 
> tw: suicidal thoughts

Gabriel’s footprints stuck out, dark imprints in the stark white snow and Sam was able to follow them easily. He kept his eyes to the ground as he tried to collect his thoughts, but he lost whatever lines he wanted to say to Gabriel every time the trail of footprints angrily twirled off the path. Kicked snow piles and the leaves beneath them scattered haphazardly sent waves of sadness and heartache pinging through his chest. 

The path he followed wound around to the back of the bunker, slipping deeper into the thick trees, off the well worn running trails where Gabriel could be alone. Sam stuffed his hands deeper into his pockets and trudged on, eyes and ears open for any sign of Gabriel.

A sharp snap halted Sam in his tracks, angry muttering floating through the crisp night air. With a sigh, Sam continued to follow Gabriel’s path, pushing branches and bushes to the side as the trees became denser.

Sam emerged in a small clearing, the small, huddled form of Gabriel sitting in the snow coming into view.

“Come on,” Sam heard, the words grit out through clenched teeth and Gabriel’s foggy breath rising around him. 

Another snap sounded around them, then another and another, snaps coming faster and faster until Gabriel screamed in frustration, grabbing a handful of snow and hurling it away before he dropped his head into his hands. He noticed the trembling body, the quiet sniffles, and in a few giant steps Sam was at his lovers back, reaching out to place a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder in comfort.

“Gabe…” 

Gabriel whipped around fast, hands up in defense and a terrified look in his eyes, a frightened yelp escaping before he could stop himself. 

_ “Jesus,”  _ Sam gasped as he reeled back, surprised. 

“Oh.  _ Sam!”  _ Gabriel groaned as he caught his breath, hiding his face in his hands. “Maybe put a bell on you, or something.” 

“Sorry. I really didn't mean to scare you,” Sam apologized as he folded his long legs to sit next to Gabriel on the cold ground. “You doing alright?” Sam asked after a breath of silence.

Gabriel laughed bitterly. “Yeah, I’m just peachy.” He crossed his arms over his chest, huffing in anger as he looked away. “I won't go back there, Sam.”

“No one said you have to,” Sam answered. 

“I meant what I said back there. I’d rather die than be in Heaven's debt.”

Sam sighed, and reached out to place a comforting hand on Gabriel’s arm. “Then we wait it out. I’m sure your grace will come back soon.” 

Gabriel turned to look at Sam, his brows bunched in anger. “And what do we do till then?”

“Well,” Sam hesitated at the withering look pointed at him, “would it really be so bad to live as a human? With me?” 

“I'm  _ not  _ a human, Sam!" Gabriel wretched his arm from Sam’s grip and stood, turning and stomping away. “I can't live like this for much longer!”

Sam was up and following in an instant, grabbing Gabriel and spinning him roughly by the arm. "What the fuck are you saying, Gabriel?" Fury colored his voice, deep and fiery as his long fingers bit into Gabriel's arms. Sam pushed, and Gabriel's back hit a tree,  _ hard. _ "You wanna leave? Do you actually want to die?!"

Gabriel's gaze softened, the fight seemingly drained out of him with one deep exhale. "Would it be so bad?"

"Gabriel!" Sam's hands only gripped tighter, anger washing away to heartache at the utter defeat in his lover's eyes.

"No, Sam. Look at me." Gabriel raised a hand, laying his tender touch on Sam's forearm. "My grace may be gone but everything else is still there.  _ Everything. _ My body hurts so much from the strain of my true form inside me. It's like it's ripping me apart." 

Tears were gathering in Gabriel's eyes, finally letting go of the feelings he had been hiding. "I've seen so many things, billions and billions of years of memories and information I've collected and my mind doesn't stop. Everything hurts, Sam."

Around them, a light snow began to fall from the sky. The flakes caught on Gabriel's lashes, sending the gathering tears down frozen cheeks as he pulled Sam into a tight hug. "But please.  _ Please _ don't make me go back to heaven. After what happened to me all those lifetimes ago. After what they did to Cassie." Gabriel pulled back, his hands finding their way to cradle Sam's face. "To  _ you.  _ Please." 

Sam gently swiped away Gabriel's tears with his thumb, lowering his head to touch his forehead to Gabriel's. "It's ok, Gabriel. We’ll find a way. Anything else. I promise. But I don't want you to die. If I make this promise then so do you. Please don't leave. You stayed with me, back then, in the woods. So I'll stay with you now, share your pain. Anything I can do to make this better."

"Sam…" Gabriel's voice broke.

"No choice here, Gabriel." And then Sam was kissing him, slow and delicate. Gabriel let himself fall into it, snowflakes melting into their hair. "I love you."

"Love you too, you idiot," Gabriel sniffled, the corners of his mouth curling up into a smile.

"Well, this idiot is freezing," Sam chuckled, caressing a thumb across Gabriel's cheeks. "Let's get back inside and hit the books. We need to find some spells to help you feel better while we figure this out."

"Oh, Sam," Gabriel said as a smirk spread over his face. "It seems that I'm just too tired to walk," he spoke dramatically, fake fainting back into the tree, an arm draped across his face. "Carry me, my love."

Sam smiled, a fresh wave of love rushing through him as he watched a little bit of the old Gabriel coming out again.

"Anything for you."


End file.
